1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to protective coatings and more particularly to a fireproof liquid coating composition of improved utility.
2. Prior Art
In view of the fact that conventional home construction has a very high percentage (up to 90% or more) of flammable materials such as wood studs, rafters, joists and other framing, as well as lathe work, wood flooring and sub-flooring and the like, the danger of fire is substantial. It can arise from many sources, including such hidden sources as faulty wiring, etc.
Even small commercial business buildings are fabricated largely with flammable materials and subject to the same hazards. Moreover, most conventional paints and other similar floor, wall and ceiling coating materials and covering are highly flammable and thus add to the fire danger. In recent years efforts have been made to reduce building fire hazards by many means, including more strict electrical codes, fireproof roofing materials, etc. In some instances, flameproofing agents have been applied to walls, ceilings, etc. in the form of liquid coating compositions.
Many so-called flameproof coating compositions include substantial concentrations of one or more gas-releasing components, such as thermally decomposable nitrogen-containing compounds or carbon dioxide-containing compounds, or the like to provide a protective gas blanket when decomposed by heat.
Such compositions, however, usually are severely restricted as to properties and uses, and many really are not very durable and tend to decompose and therefore are unsuitable for exterior use in contact with the elements. The gases released may also be a suffocation hazard. Moreover, such compositions also are usually relatively expensive to prepare and use and may require special application techniques. Because of these drawbacks, such compositions have not met with much success.
Accordingly, a need still remains for a durable, inexpensive, simple but highly effective fireproof coating composition which can be easily applied in a variety of ways and which is suitable for use both on interior and exterior walls, ceilings and the like and even on hidden framing and other construction components. Such composition should itself not create a hazard.